


This Could Be It (I Think I'm In Love)

by MaleficentsConscience



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mostly Fluff, Puppy Kara, SuperCorp, flirtatious lena, lena finds out kara is supergirl, some sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleficentsConscience/pseuds/MaleficentsConscience
Summary: The sound of a gunshot echoed through the streets. Dazed, Lena opened her eyes. There was no pain. She glanced down at herself, lifted her shaking hands and ran them over her body to make sure that she was still intact.She was fine. Which meant-Kara.She looked up to find Kara standing before her. The front of the blonde’s shirt was smoking and a giant circle was burnt out in the center of her chest revealing the Supergirl logo.“You’re… You’re…Supergirl"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a two part fic and chapter 2 is already complete and currently being edited so it should be up within the week :)  
> Starts off a little dramatic but it's mostly fluff! Enjoy :D

Lena was laughing hysterically as they stumbled down the road and for once she was too far gone to worry about the way she was behaving. Who cares anymore anyway? Her mother wasn’t around to chastise her for being unladylike and Kara wouldn’t care.

Beautiful Kara, whose arm was linked with her own, had only ever asked that she be herself. For some reason the reporter trusted that Lena was innately _good_ and that was a courtesy she had never received from anyone before. Kara was a clean slate, a chance to be Lena and not just a _Luthor._

A night out was just what she had needed. Or maybe it was a night with Kara. (She didn’t dare dwell on that thought in her current state of intoxication.) There’d been some tense moments between them following CADMUS’ attempt to end alien life in National City, but Lena finally felt that they were now back in a good place, a _friendly_ place.

 “I’m glad you convinced me to come out with you tonight, Kara. And I can’t believe _you_ managed to drink more than _me_ and yet you can still walk in a straight line!” she exclaimed, leaning into Kara’s side.

“Yeah, um, it’s probably because I ate a big lunch.” Kara said, ducking her head sheepishly.

They strolled a way further. The street was lit well enough that she felt comfortable despite the late hour. A photographer trailed a few streets behind them, not exactly subtle in the way he darted in and out of the shadows. Lena was trying her best to ignore his presence, she was used to such invasions of privacy after a lifetime in the public eye. No doubt there’d be a pixelated image of her on the front page of some cheap tabloid in the morning, but she wasn’t going to let it bother her because Kara made her feel almost normal.

“I always have fun when I’m with you. I can always just be myself.” Lena said softly, wanting to voice her appreciation for the blonde out loud. She pulled Kara to a halt and turned to stare into the taller woman’s eyes. “You’re a great friend, Kara.”

Kara shrugged and reached up to adjust her glasses.

“Well, gosh Lena, you make it easy.”

Lena squeezed her arm. Humble, perfect, beautiful Kara. _My knight in argyle_ , she thought with a laugh.

There was a flash in her peripheral vision and she turned in time to see the hooded figure slip in behind a light post. She rolled her eyes.

“Not very subtle, are they?” she brushed some non-existent lint from Kara’s shoulder, “Good thing you’re not a man or they’d think I was on some hot date.” She winked, enjoying the way Kara’s cheeks tinged pink at her bold flirtation.  

Kara opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. Moments passed and Lena watched in horror as Kara’s face contorted before she hunched over and reached out for the nearest wall to lean on.

“Kara, are you ok?” Lena asked, following the blonde as she stumbled into the nearest alley.

Kara nodded furiously but she clearly wasn’t ok. She was sweating and her face had nearly lost all its colour.  Lena felt panic rising in her chest and pulled out her phone to dial 911.

Before she managed to hit dial, she was yanked backwards and her phone was flung from her hand. She released a muffled cry into the palm of her captor. There was something cold pressed against her scalp and dread rushed through her at the thought of what it could be.

“Your mother has a special message for you.” A voice said into her ear. A voice she recognised. Her mother’s cyborg goon.

Her eyes met Kara’s, silently pleading for the girl to run. To get to safety. To save herself.

“No!” Kara cried, lunging for him.

The sound of a gunshot echoed through the streets. Dazed, Lena opened her eyes. There was no pain. She glanced down at herself, lifted her shaking hands and ran them over her body to make sure that she was still intact.  

She was fine. Which meant-

 _Kara_.

She looked up to find Kara standing before her. The front of the blonde’s shirt was smoking and a giant circle was burnt out in the centre of her chest, revealing the Supergirl logo. 

“You’re… You’re…”

“Supergirl?” Cyborg Superman said in disbelief.

The sound of footsteps met her ears and, before she’d even had time to process the situation, the Cyborg had fled into the darkness. Lena looked toward the entrance of the alley to see a figure approaching.

Her eyes darted back to Kara who stood wide eyed with a hand placed over her logo in a last ditch effort to cover it. It was no use, it was too obvious.

As the person drew closer Lena surged forward, pressing Kara’s body into the nearest wall and covering the blonde’s mouth with her own.

*Flash*

Lena pulled back, turning swiftly to face the photographer but being sure to remain completely in front of Kara’s body.

“Oh no.” she said, “I’m afraid we’ve been caught in the act, darling.”

The photographer’s camera flashed a few more times.

“Man, this is front page stuff.” He said excitedly, glancing down at the camera screen to admire his work. “I thought with all the screaming and noises and stuff that one of ya’s was being robbed.”

“You’ve got your photos, now would you mind giving us some privacy.” Lena said firmly, one hand raising to cover her face when his flash went off again. 

“Ya’ll can just continue and act like I’m not here if you want.” He smirked at her before his eyes flickered over to Kara. “Your girlfriend is real pretty. Bet she’s hiding something nice under that shirt of hers.”

Kara sprang forward, colliding with Lena’s back.

“You better get lost,” Kara hissed, “before I _make_ you get lost.”

It was the most aggressive thing Lena had ever heard come out of the blonde’s mouth and Lena believed every word of it. The anger radiating from the superhero was tangible.

He eyed Kara warily for a few moments, probably stacking up his odds, before he turned on his heel and left the alley.

Lena released a long breath of air. She removed her cardigan and handed it to Kara, who quickly shoved her arms in the sleeves and buttoned it up over her logo.

“Was it Kryptonite?”

“How do you-“

“I’m a _Luthor,_ remember?”

Kara nodded.

“Yeah, Cyborg Henshaw must’ve been carrying it in case Supergirl appeared.”

Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and pulled her back out onto the lit street. They walked in silence until they reached the L-Corp building.

“Lena it might not be safe and I can’t protect you at the moment. We need to go somewhere else. I need to call my sister.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kara was basking in the glow of a sun-lamp inside a secret government facility that Lena had already known all about. (Still, it was interesting to see it first-hand.) Lena was seated beside the blonde, and they both looked on as Alex Danvers (FBI Agent my arse) paced nervously back and forth.  

“J’onn is going to _kill_ you, then he is probably going to kill me.” Alex groaned, “And then kill her.” She pointed at Lena.

 “I assure you Agent Danvers, I have no intention of revealing Supergirl’s identity to anyone. You can trust me.” Her wealth and family name had made her privy to much information that was both confidential and dangerous. She knew how to keep her mouth shut, if only everyone else could see that.

“Yeah, but you’re still all over the news _kissing_ my sister. She’s practically a celebrity now.”

Alex pulled out her phone, unlocked it and held it up for Lena and Kara to see.

She wasn’t exaggerating. It was barely day break and yet, there they were: Lena Luthor and her ‘Mystery Girlfriend’ making out all over the internet. It didn’t take that snotty photographer long to spread the news.

“In all fairness, none of this was really either of our faults. I kissed her to protect her secret.” she said matter-of-factly. She leant back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

“I understand all that. It’s just, well, we’re fucked.” Alex said, clenching her jaw, “The real Hank Henshaw knows Kara is Supergirl _and_ he has kryptonite.”

“And to top it all off, you’re now both _very much_ in the public eye during a time where laying low would’ve been ideal.” Added Cyborg Superman’s dopple-ganger as he stepped into the room.

Lena fought back against the fear that bubbled in the pit of her stomach at the site of the man. Kara had explained the J’onn J’onnz/Hank Henshaw debacle upon their arrival at the DEO to ‘avoid any confusion’ and Lena had accepted the information, trusting Kara completely. But seeing him standing there in the flesh left her somewhat petrified. 

“I’d say it’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Luthor, but under the circumstances…” he trailed off before extending a hand to Lena. She shook it briefly, aware that Kara’s eyes were trained on her throughout the entire exchange. 

“Look, I haven’t slept in-”, Lena paused to glance down at her watch, “thirty-six hours. And whilst I understand there’s a certain protocol that needs to be adhered to, I would really like to go home now.”

 “You are free to go whenever you please but I must warn you that the paparazzi are already camped outside both your apartment and the L-Corp building.” he warned, “Perhaps Agent Danvers can escort you home?”

 Lena’s eyes met Alex’s briefly before she turned to face Kara.

“I’ll see you later?” Lena asked, knowing her voice shook slightly as she spoke.  

“Of course.” Kara said, smiling easily.

 

* * *

 

 

The ride to her building was mostly filled with awkward silence. When they arrived Alex hopped out of the car to open the passenger door for Lena and, despite Lena’s insistence otherwise, the Agent escorted her all the way past the hounding press and up to her apartment.

“Ok. We’re here. You can’t chaperon me any further.”

Alex lingered in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. Lena watched as the woman shifted her weight from side to side before she took a slow step into the apartment.

“I wanted to say thank you … For protecting my sister.”

“Kara’s my friend.” Lena said firmly, “Quite possibly my _only_ friend. I will protect her wherever and whenever I can.”    

“The DEO appreciates having you as an ally.”

“You mean as opposed to the enemy you all thought I’d be?”

Alex ducked her head, having the decency to show some guilt for the assumptions made by her company and almost all of National City.

“Kara always believed in you.” Alex assured, “And the DEO would never act against you unless you gave us cause to.”

“Kara would believe in anyone. She’s entirely too trusting.”

They shared a brief chuckle.

“I have a team assembled to guard your home and office for the next few days. Kara will also be around, once she’s recovered from her kryptonite exposure.”

Alex then bid her farewell and Lena was finally left to her own devices. The brunette was on edge though, an attempt on her life had been made just the night before and she’d just found out her closest friend is _Supergirl._ What a night.

 

* * *

 

The phone rang that afternoon, the chime pulling Lena from a nap that had been tainted by nightmares of Lex and her mother. She stretched, then reached blindly for the phone. 

“Hello?”  

“Lena! Hey!” She couldn’t help but smile at the enthusiastic voice that greeted her. Kara always managed to be sunny regardless of what was going on in her life. “I just wanted to see how you were going. I would have just flown over but I’ve been grounded … Sisters orders.”

Lena laughed into the handset. She glanced over at the clock on her bedside table that blinked 7:00pm. She sat up and shook her hair out, it was probably time to get up and eat something anyway.

“You know there’s such a thing as the subway.” She sassed.

“But then I’ll have to fight my way through the press.”

“I’d forgotten about them.” Lena admitted, standing up to peer out the window. Sure enough, there was a herd of photographers and reporters lingering out the front of the building.  “Damn reporters, can’t stand them.” She joked.

“Speaking of reporters, my boss has given me a new assignment and you’ll never guess what it is.”

“Something to do with me, no doubt?” Lena rolled her eyes.

“Yup. Find out who Lena Luthor’s ‘Mystery Lover’ is.”

“You’re kidding.”

“I wish I was.” Kara muttered. “I told him I had no interest in exposing your private affairs to the world and that I won’t let him exploit my friendship with you for a good cover story.”

“My very own Supergirl.” Lena said, grinning from ear to ear.

“Yeah, well, then he fired me so I need something good to earn my job back.” They shared a laugh.

“I’m afraid I’m not all that interesting.” She said earnestly, “And my ‘Mystery Girlfriend’ is a tad shy, which is a pity because she’s absolutely gorgeous and I’d love to show her off to the world.”

She could sense Kara blushing even through the phone.

“Yeah… I mean… Like-” Whilst Kara was spluttering on the other end, Lena padded her way through her apartment until she reached the kitchen. She pulled open the fridge and inspected the contents. Absolutely _nothing_.  

“I’ll make you a deal, my darling. You organise with your sister for someone to bring me dinner and I’ll let you exploit our friendship over lunch tomorrow in any way you require.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kara landed on the balcony of Lena’s office just past midday. She had a bag from Noonan’s in one hand and two coffee’s balanced in the other.

“I thought I told you that the balcony door was not intended as an entrance, Supergirl.” Lena said, by way of greeting. 

Kara strode forward confidently, always more comfortable with being bold when she donned her red and blue costume.

“Just one of the many ways I intend to exploit you today, Miss. Luthor.”

Lena chuckled. She pushed away from her desk and stood to retrieve the food and beverages from Kara, not missing the opportunity to allow her fingers to linger against the blonde’s.

“I don’t see a notepad and pen?” she commented, her gaze dropping down to examine Kara’s body more closely. Gosh, that suit left little to the imagination.

“I have a fantastic memory.” Kara quipped.

“Is that one of your powers?”

“Sadly, no.”

She took a bite out of her sandwich and held back a moan. She didn’t realise how hungry she had been. The last thing she’d eaten was pizza the night before, which Agent Danvers had delivered herself not twenty minutes after Lena had finished their phone call.

“So, are your powers all the same as your cousins? Flying, laser eyes, freeze breath and super-strength.”

“Yeah,” Kara confirmed with a nod, “And X-ray vision.” She added.

Lena raised one eyebrow and smirked. She placed her sandwich down on the table and stepped closer to Kara.

“X-ray vision?” She repeated, “Meaning you can see through things?”

“Anything except lead.”

“So,” Lena began, gnawing on her bottom lip, “If I were to ask you what colour underwear I was wearing?”

Kara choked on her sandwich.

“I’d tell you that I’d never use my powers to invade someone’s privacy like that.”

“And if I gave you permission?”

There was a moment of silence. Lena watched as Kara’s eyes dropped down to examine her body, a thrill rising through her when the superhero’s cheeks tinged pink.

“Then I’d say black.” Kara responded, eyes coming back up to meet Lena’s.

Lena’s mouth went dry and she couldn’t stop the question that then tumbled from her lips.

“And did you like what you saw?” Her voice was small and she felt suddenly vulnerable; like the young girl she once was, constantly seeking the approval of others.

“Beautiful.” Kara whispered, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara dragged Lena through the front doors of the DEO that same afternoon. She’d asked Kara so many questions about her powers and krypton that the girl decided a private tour of the most secret of secret facilities was in order.

“To thank you,” She had said, “For being so cool about everything.”

Lena had to laugh at that. Who could be mad at Kara ‘most selfless person in the galaxy’ Danvers?

She felt a tad self-conscious when J’onn J’onnzz spat his coffee back into his cup at the site of her. But Kara held her hand tightly, their fingers laced in the most intimate of ways, and approached the Martian with a skip in her step.  

“Hey Hank!” She said with a wave.

“Miss. Danvers!” J’onn spluttered, “Have you _no_ respect for rules? This is supposed to be a secret government facility.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders and pulled Lena forward so they were standing shoulder to shoulder.

“But Lena’s already been here.” Kara responded with furrowed brows, “The rules no longer apply to her.”

Lena felt some sense of sympathy for the man before her, who was currently taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself.

“The rules always apply.” He said firmly, eyes darting back and forth between the pair. “Especially where aliens are concerned.”

“Come onnnnnn!” Kara whined, “I’ll just give her a really quick tour and then we’ll leave, I promise.”

His mouth gaped open for a few moments and Lena was quite sure that Kara had managed to push him past the brink of sanity. Before he managed to gather his wits about him she decided to intervene.

“Mr. J’onnz, this visit isn’t completely recreational.” She stated, hoping to extend some sort of olive branch, “I actually wish to speak with Winn about some of the things that were left in my possession following my mother’s arrest.  I believe there may be both useful and dangerous Intel hidden in her computer files and I thought perhaps this would be safest in the hands of the DEO.”

This was all very true, but she had already discussed it with Alex and they’d agreed to organise a time for Winn to visit L-Corp and retrieve any potential information her mother may have been hiding. Still, a little white lie to calm down the big boss man wouldn’t hurt.

“Fine.” He said with a sigh of defeat, gaze shifting to Kara. “I warn you Miss. Danvers, this is the last time. Lena Luthor is officially your one and _only_ exception. She and she alone is welcome to visit the DEO _under_ yours or your sister’s supervision.”

Lena felt Kara squeeze her hand before she released it to jump into the arms of Director Henshaw.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She repeated excitedly, and Lena was sure that J’onn’s lips curved ever so slightly in what could be interpreted as a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

The tour was quick. Kara had reclaimed her hand moments after she’d released J’onn from her death grip hug. She’d tugged Lena along to every room and station in the entire building, introducing her to all the staff (whom she knew individually by name) and explaining the inner workings of the establishment.

They visited Supergirl’s sparring room, where Kara explained that Kryptonite embedded in the walls lowered her abilities to the point that she was on par with a normal human being.

“I can feel pain in this room, I can bleed.”

“So your body usually just doesn’t register pain at all?” Lena asked, curious to the inner workings of Kara’s powers.

“No, thank goodness. The times where I have been vulnerable, where someone has hurt me, I can’t even describe how terrible it is. Usually all I feel is a dull pressure whenever something happens to me that would hurt a normal person.”

Lena bobbed her head, mulling over the information.

“Sometimes pain can be nice.” she finally said, tilting her head to watch the kryptonian’s reaction.

“I don’t think so.” Kara’s voice was filled with disbelief but there was a curiosity in the depths of her eyes that spurred Lena on.

“Is it turned on now?” She asked. Kara shook her head and released the brunette. She walked over to the door way and flicked a switch that filled the entire room with a green glow.

“Now it is.” She confirmed, coming to stand in front of Lena.

Lena leant forward, brushing back the hair from Kara’s neck. She met Kara’s eyes momentarily, seeking permission which she received in a small nod from the superhero. She rocked forward onto her toes, bringing her lips to Kara’s pulse point.

She sucked against the skin there, slowly making her way down the girl’s neck, enjoying the laboured breath that tickled her ear. 

“That isn’t painful. That’s just-” Kara gasped as Lena sunk her teeth into the skin at the base of her neck. “Oh, God.”

Lena laughed softly before she pressed her lips back against the bite mark. Kara’s hands wrapped around her back and pulled their bodies flush against one another.

“Did that hurt?” She asked, teeth grazing along Kara’s exposed collarbone.

Kara nodded enthusiastically.

“And was it nice?”

Another nod.

She sucked hard once more before she opened her mouth to bite again, firmer this time. She lingered there for a few moments before pulling back to look at Kara’s face. The girl was flushed, her eyes glazed, her breath coming in short and shallow gasps.

“That’ll mark.” Lena said with a grin, admiring her handy work. “Until you turn the kryptonite off, I suppose.” Lena ducked out of the taller girls arms and flicked the switch so Kara would return to her invincible self. Sure enough, the angry purple and red marks that marred the reporter’s neck disappeared before Lena’s eyes.

“There, good as new.” She whispered, reaching to wipe remaining lipstick from Kara’s neck. “Now, what’s the next stop on my guided tour of the DEO.”

 

* * *

 

 

They returned to Lena’s apartment that afternoon with bags full of Chinese takeout. Lena was learning quickly that Kara’s appetite rivalled that of a starved animal. The petite girl easily packed away three times the amount of a normal human being and she could tell the Kryptonian was self-conscious of this because she often waited until Lena wasn’t looking before using her Super-Speed to shove food into her mouth quickly. 

“I’m assuming you have an insane metabolism.” Lena commented offhandedly as she bit into a spring roll.

Kara paused mid chew before she nodded slowly.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I know I eat too much.” She hung her head sadly, “My first ever boyfriend broke up with me because he said he couldn’t afford to take me out to dinner anymore.”

Lena laughed before realising that Kara was entirely serious.

“Well eat as much as you like around me, I’ll never not be able to afford you.” She smiled and reached out to squeeze Kara’s arm.

“There are other things too.” Kara said, her tongue darting out to wet her lips nervously, “I sometimes hurt people with my strength.”

Lena could hear the pain in Kara’s voice, as if the thought of harming someone physically tore the girl apart.  She let her hand glide down Kara’s arm until it lay atop her hand.

“Accidents happen.” She said, knowing it would offer little reassurance but at a loss for words that could.

“I broke my best friends arm when I was fourteen just because I hugged her too hard.” Kara said, scrunching up her face in disgust. “I’m afraid that if I let lose I’ll end up hurting someone I care about. It’s why I’ve never allowed myself to be…properly intimate with anyone.”

Lena drew in a breath, not having been ready for such a personal admission.

“Never?”

“I’ve done _some_ stuff.” Kara exclaimed, a tad defensively. “Just not, well, _the_ stuff.”

She jolted up from the chair and began to pace in front of Lena, her food laying forgotten on the coffee table.

“If I wanted to be with a person, in that manner, they’d have to know who I am. They’d have to understand that I am dangerous and there are risks involved in being with _me_.” She gestured to herself with a closed fist.

“So you’ve never found anyone who has accepted those risks?” Lena asked, finding it hard to believe that anyone would turn Kara down.

“I’ve only dated one person who knew I was Supergirl and I didn’t discuss this with him. I’ve never discussed this with anyone before.”

“Except for me?” Lena’s heart pounded loudly in her ears as the reality of Kara’s words hit her.

Was Kara simply looking to discuss something deep and personal with someone she considered a close _friend?_ Or was she making Lena aware of the risks involved for, well, _other reasons?_

“Yes, well, we’re close?” Kara offered, tips of her ears tinging red. “And sometimes we…so I just thought maybe…” She trailed off, running her hand through her hair in frustration.

Lena watched the blonde pace back and forth, her mouth opening and closing every few seconds as if there were words on the tip of her tongue that were trying to escape.

“Kara, I trust you.” Lena cooed. She reached out to catch the girls hand before she tugged her softly.

Kara came willingly, sinking into the sofa beside Lena.

“I trust you with everything.” Lena continued, hoping she had read the situation correctly and knew what the reporter had been trying to convey in her mumbled speech “Especially with …myself. And I understand and accept that there are risks, ok?”

“That’s…good.” Kara bobbed her head vigorously, “That means a lot to me.”

Lena breathed a sigh of relief, it appeared they were on the same page. She paused momentarily, waiting for her own heartbeat to return to its natural pace, before she reached out to entwine her fingers with Kara’s.

“Dinner is getting cold,” she said, head nodding toward the food. 

 Kara shoved an entire potsticker in her mouth and grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, chapter 2!

A few days went by and there was no sign of the original Hank Henshaw. The DEO agents remained on high alert though, always situated right outside Lena’s office and apartment.  Kara had been by every day; sometimes for dinner, sometimes for lunch and on one occasion for both.

The media’s obsession with her had calmed somewhat. Only one or two articles popping up in the last day regarding her love life and her mysterious ‘lady-friend’. Surprisingly no one had recognised Kara but she supposes, upon further inspection, that the blonde’s face was dark and blurry in the images.

Lena was beginning to go crazy though, she hadn’t been outside since her trip to the DEO. For fear of both the paparazzi _and_ of Henshaw. But she was a Luthor and was therefore no stranger to death threats. Which is why she had demanded that Agent Danvers allow her to venture outside for the day.

“I know you’re following me.” She said, throwing a quick glance over her shoulder. “You may as well walk beside me.” Alex’s steps faltered before she shrugged her shoulders and jogged to catch up with the CEO.

“So, where are we going?”

“I haven’t really decided. I’m just happy to be out.”

Lena watched, amused, as the detectives eyes surveyed every street they passed through. Reporters straggled a few hundred metres behind them and Alex kept shooting them wary looks, her hand hovering over the gun tucked neatly in her holster.

“I cannot recall a time in the past week where you weren’t lurking around some corner, waiting to pounce on any potential bad guys. Tell me Danvers, do you not have someone you’d rather be spending your time with?” 

The Agents eyes widened comically.

“Yeah, um, well-” She stuttered and it was endearing. The woman was usually so well put together yet here she was acting like a bumbling fool. It reminded Lena all too much of the agents younger sister. “I have my-my girlfriend.” She finally said, though it came out as more of a question than a statement.

“And has she not missed you?”

“Well, she works for the NCPD and has been put on a few big cases this week anyway…” her voice trailed off and a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. “But yeah, she says she’s missed me.” She admitted, a little breathlessly.

“Say, the NCPD offices are just a few blocks over aren’t they?” Lena asked.

“Yes, just up that road.” Alex said, gesturing to the street ahead of them.

“Well, it’s almost lunch time. Why don’t we pay your girlfriend a visit?”

 

* * *

 

 “What do you mean you’re having lunch with my sister and her girlfriend?”  

Alex had whined practically the entire way to the NCPD building. _Maybe Maggie is busy._ She’d said _. Maybe she doesn’t want to see me for lunch. Maybe this is too forward. Maybe she’ll think I’m being clingy._

Lena had ignored her and marched straight through the front doors and right up to reception to ask for a ‘Detective Sawyer’. Maggie appeared a few minutes later, her eyebrows furrowed as she looked Lena up and down. Alex, who up until that point had been lingering behind her, eventually stepped forward.

“Hi.” She’d said sheepishly, throwing a half-hearted wave in the detective’s direction.

Lena couldn’t help but grin when Maggie’s eyes spotted Alex. Her entire face lit up, her smile practically swallowing all her other features.

“Exactly that, darling. We surprised Maggie at her office and we’re now at Noonan’s, care to join us?” she offered, knowing full well that Kara was stuck in meetings until late that afternoon.

“I wish.”  Kara sighed sadly, “Meetings are the worst.”

“At least you have your job back.” She teased.

The love-birds were chatting quietly to one another in front of her, but she could tell that Alex was half listening in on the conversation she was having. Lena was unsure as to whether it was because she was her assigned protector, or if it was because Kara was on the other end of the line.

“No thanks to you.” Kara exclaimed, “I had to go out and actually find a story that was Snapper-worthy.”

“You mean like an actual real life reporter!”

“Well, I am the mysterious girlfriend of a millionaire. You’d think that would have its perks.” She declared, faux-serious.

“I exposed all my secrets to you during lunch the other day.” She retorted, before lowering her voice to just above a whisper. “Was that not _perky_ enough for you, Miss. X-ray Vision?”

Kara was silent on the other end of the phone for long enough to have Lena questioning whether she pushed the boundaries of their flirtatious friendship a tad too far this time.

“I don’t really recall.” Kara finally responded, her voice husky, “Care to jog my memory? What are you wearing now?”

“Underneath?” She squeaked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes.” Kara grunted, “What colour?”

“Blue.” Lena lifted her coffee to her lips, trying to play it cool despite the fact that her heart was pounding in her ears and her face was flushed.

“Matching?”

“Always.”

“Lace?”

“Yes.” She breathed, feeling her stomach tighten. “What about you?”

 There was a noise on the other end, followed by some muffled voices.

“I’m sorry but I’ve got to go back into the meeting.” Even though Lena couldn’t see her face, she knew from the reporter’s voice that she was pulling some serious puppy dog expressions at that moment. “But, in answer to your question, perhaps I’ll show you later. Bye!”

Before Lena even had the chance to respond, she was met with the dial tone.

_What the hell did that mean?_

 

* * *

 

Lena was home alone once again. The day had been enjoyable but she missed Kara. Her apartment was too big and too empty, she’d grown used to having the babbling blonde to fill the place with her sunny disposition.

The CEO huffed at the thought. She’d never really allowed herself opportunity to question the practicality of her relationship with Kara. It had blossomed recently, from friendship to …something else entirely and somewhere along the line she’d fallen completely and utterly head over heels for…for a _Super_. Which was just as ridiculous as it sounded.

Her phone pinged, drawing her from her thoughts.

**_8:45pm  
Kara: _ ** _Remember our conversation earlier today?_

Lena gasped, straightening herself on the couch before typing a quick reply.

**_8:46pm  
Lena: _ ** _Yes_

She’d thought Kara had perhaps forgotten the off-handed comment she had made before hanging up the phone earlier but apparently not. And now Lena waited with bated breath to find out exactly what the reporter had meant.

**_8:46pm  
Kara: _ ** _Do you still want to know what underwear I’m wearing?_

She tapped out her three letter response faster than she even thought possible.

**_8:46pm  
Lena: _ ** _Yes_

The wait felt like an eternity. She stood from her couch and paced back and forth along the hardwood floor. She’d imagined the blonde without clothes before, many times. But here Kara was, offering her an opportunity to turn her dreams into reality.

And she knew without a doubt that this would shatter the very axis on which their friendship turned. They had a mutual flirtatious understanding between them, one that worked purely because Kara was just innocent ‘puppy Danvers’ and Lena was the one who initiated any activities that toed the line of romance. If Kara was an active participant then they were basically dating.

**_8:50pm  
Kara: _ ** _[Attachment]_

Lena’s hand trembled as she tapped open. She stared at the screen of her phone until it went black.

Then she unlocked it again to stare some more.

**_8:53pm  
Kara: _ ** _Was that ok?_

She could now one hundred percent confirm that Kara Zor-EL Danvers was beautiful _all_ over.

**_8:57pm  
Kara: _ ** _I’m sorry, was it too much?_

_More like not quite enough_ , she thought. The thin red lace bra and panties covered a tad too much for Lena’s liking. But still, who was she to complain. The toned abs and the smooth, tanned skin of Kara’s stomach were enough to have her heart pounding against her chest.

**_8:58pm  
Kara: _ ** _Lena?_

**_9:01pm  
Lena: _ ** _Come over._

 

* * *

 

Lena had been standing awkwardly in the middle of her lounge room twisting her fingers nervously when she’d heard the gust of wind that signalled Kara’s arrival. Kara hadn’t even bothered to change into her suit. She was only wearing a long sweater that barely reached mid-thigh when she hovered in through Lena’s open window.

“I missed you today.” Lena said earnestly. Kara smiled, lowering herself to the ground with a soft thud.

“Did you enjoy lunch with my sister?”

“Yes. And Maggie. They’re both good company.” Lena replied, stepping forward. They both knew where this was going but it didn’t stop them from dancing around one another for a few more moments.

“Alex seems to really like you.” Kara also stepped forward, bringing her and Lena as close as they could physically get. They were now toe to toe, with the brunette’s head tilted up to stare into Kara’s blue eyes.

“Well, that’s good,” Lena said with a small smile, “I really like her as well.”

“But not as much as you like me?” Kara asked, weaving her arms around Lena’s waist.

She was leaning in, Kara’s lips just a breath away, when she heard a single shot and felt a pain slice through her shoulder. She gasped, her hands twisting in Kara’s sweater.

“Kara.” She groaned. The reporter’s eyes were wide, her mouth hanging agape. It took Lena a moment to notice the red stain that was growing over Kara’s chest. The blonde dropped to her knees, pulling Lena down with her. 

“Goodbye Supergirl.” A familiar voice echoed through the air. Lena turned to find Cyborg Superman, cackling loudly with a smoking gun in his hands.

“You!” she screamed, “What did you do to her?”

Kara was laying in her arms, fighting for breath. Sweat beaded on her forehead and her hands clung to Lena like the grip was a matter of life or death.

“I’m afraid it’s Kryptonite. She’s got about five minutes left if that bullet remains embedded in her body.” Henshaw stated cockily. He took one long slow step forward. “And now it’s your turn. I was hoping to get you both with the one shot. It felt more poetic that way; the alien and her sympathiser, dead together in one hit. But it appears I only grazed your shoulder, life’s full of disappointments isn’t it?” He lifted the gun to Lena’s head.

“No.” Kara murmured, eyes barely managing to stay open. “You got me. I’m the monster. Let her…let her live.” She pleaded.

“Oh, Supergirl. Don’t flatter yourself. Lena’s had a target on her since she betrayed CADMUS. You’re just a consolation prize.”

Alex barged through the door, followed by a herd of suited-up men. She emptied a round into the back of Original Hank Henshaw and it was obvious by the way his face contorted that he wasn’t as super as he claimed to be.

The suited agents then pounced on him, pinning the weakened Cyborg to the ground. Only then did Lena notice that Green Martian J’onn J’onnz was amongst the flurry of people. He grabbed Hank by the collar with one hand and used the other to repeatedly pummel the bastard’s face with a clenched fist.

Alex rushed over to crouch beside her injured sister.

“It was kryptonite.” Lena explained in a panic, “It’s inside her. It’s killing her!”  

By now Kara was drifting in and out of consciousness and there was a pulsing green glow visible through the hole in her chest.

She cradled Kara’s head in her lap as Alex lifted the ruined jumper up over the girl’s chest to expose the wound.

“We have to remove the kryptonite.” Alex said, her voice shaky but determined. She pulled a knife from her belt and held it to Kara’s skin. “Hold her tight.” She instructed, before digging the blade into the wound.

Kara’s scream pierced the air, her eyes shot open and her head pushed back into Lena’s lap.

“It’s ok. It’s ok.” Lena repeated like a mantra, not sure if she was trying to convince Kara or herself.

Alex finally dug the bullet free and threw it to the far end of the apartment. J’onn swept Kara up, her limp body dangling in his arms.

“I’m taking her to the DEO. Her only chance is if we get her under the sun lamp.” He said, before sprinting to the balcony and leaping into the sky.

She didn’t even have a chance to consider what had just happened before Alex’s hands were on her, putting pressure against her shoulder. The pain came back to her then. She’d been numb to it before, too worried about Kara.

“You’re lucky.” Alex said, ripping the material of Lena’s shirt to better assess the damage. “Looks like the bullet went through clean and missed anything important. We just have to stop the bleeding, flush out the wound and stitch you back up.”

“It can wait.” She said, gently pushing Alex away, “We need to get to Kara.”

“Kara will be fine. She’s pulled through worse.” There was a shake in her voice that had Lena questioning just how confident the woman was of that fact, “She won’t be fine if I let you bleed out though. Let me help you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie sauntered into the room and flopped down on the chair opposite Lena. She stretched out her legs and let out a long sigh before glancing over at Kara’s body. Kara was hooked up to a tonne of machines that were doing God knows what. Lena had contemplated asking but she trusted Alex to know and do exactly what was best for her sister.

“Alex thinks she’ll wake up sometime today.” Maggie said, her eyes flickering over to Lena briefly, “Poor kid really took a beating this time.”  

Lena swallowed hard. There was a lump in her throat and tears stinging at the back of her eyes.  Kara had almost died. She wasn’t even in the clear now. And it was all Lena’s fault. Her family had caused her so much pain over the course of her life and now they had nearly taken away the one person that she really cared for.

“I should have stayed away from her. A Luthor and a Super can’t mix. It always ends in tragedy.”

“CADMUS has targeted Supergirl before, Lena. It wasn’t your fault.” She argued.

“If it was anyone’s fault it was mine.” Alex said, stepping into the room, “Henshaw managed to get past all my agents and myself. He came in from the back entrance and took down three of my best men. I should have had more security measures in place. We came so close to losing you both.”

“God, listen to you two. Kara would be pissed if she heard you both blaming yourself.”

Maggie was right. Kara wouldn’t blame anyone but Henshaw for what had happened. She was so trusting and forgiving, never seeing the bad in anyone she cared for.

“I suppose it doesn’t matter now. Everyone is safe and the two main individuals behind CADMUS are in our custody. I’ll keep a few agents on post at L-Corp and your apartment but I think you should be safe now.” Alex said, nodding at Lena.

She agreed even though she didn’t plan on going back to her apartment for a while. There were too many bad memories there now. She’d sleep in her office or a hotel or something. And there was no way she would be leaving the DEO until Kara woke up anyway.

 

* * *

 

Kara opened her eyes just before nine that night. Her voice was croaky and the colour hadn’t quite come back to her cheeks but she seemed in good spirits for someone who had almost died not twenty-four hours prior.

Alex checked her over and they chatted, discussing Lillian and Henshaw briefly before drifting off to more light-hearted topics. Lena observed, not wanting to intrude on the sisterly moment. Alex then said goodnight, informing Kara that she would be just down the hall in her office if she needed anything.

She grabbed two hospital blankets from the cupboard beside Kara and tossed one at Lena on her way out, telling her to try to at least get some sleep.

Lena jumped into conversation the second they were alone. Discussing anything and everything _but_ the events that had taken place the day before. And Kara allowed it for nearly two hours before she finally held out her hand and gestured for Lena to pull her chair closer. Lena obliged, and Kara watched her with soft eyes before eventually asking Lena is she was ok.

“I’m _fine_.” She insisted, knowing even as she said it that the lie was futile. “Just worried about you.”

“I’m basically good as new already.” Kara proved her words by tugging at her hospital gown to show Lena the place where the bullet had pierced her. The only trace of the wound now was a slight discolouration of the skin. _Amazing,_ she thought.

Lena then saw Kara’s gaze drift to the bandage that covered her shoulder and Lena lifted her hand to where she herself had been hit.

 “Alex says I’m lucky. It missed anything important and went clean through.” She explained, “Straight into you.” She finished, her voice cracking.

Kara’s mouth formed an ‘O’ before her lips curled up into a smile.

“I can’t believe the bullet went _through_ you _!”_ Kara exclaimed, “That’s like a whole new level of badass-ness.”

“It’ll probably leave me with an ugly scar though.” Lena’s bottom lip jutted out as she mulled over that thought. She’d never been one for vanity, but she couldn’t help but feel slightly self-conscious about it. Her body would be marred by an ugly memory that she’d rather forget entirely.  And yet Kara was still so perfect.

“Scars are kind of cool though. Like a story on your body. I used to wish that I could scar.”

“But you don’t wish that anymore?”

Kara shrugged.

“It seems selfish to wish away a power that so many people would do anything for.”

“I used to wish away my power and money. Now I try to use it to make a difference.”

Kara smiled sincerely and reached out to take Lena’s hand.

“I love that about you.” Lena inhaled a shaky breath and watched with curiosity as Kara’s eyes turned serious. “I love everything about you actually.”

It was so honest and open. So completely Kara that Lena didn’t even find herself shocked by the admission. Of course, the blonde could have been talking about a platonic love, the sort of feeling one has for their friends and relatives. But there was a fire in the woman’s eyes that told Lena otherwise.

“The feeling is mutual, Kara.”

 

* * *

 

She woke up with Kara’s arms wrapped around her and the sun lamp shining into her eyes. She buried her nose in the other woman’s neck and breathed in deeply. This must be what it felt like to be _home,_ she thought, with a smile on her lips.

“Sleep well?” She shuffled around in the bed to see Alex standing in the doorway.

“Yes, thank you.” She replied, her voice croaky with sleep.

“So,” The agent rubbed the back of her neck with her hand, “you and Kara, hey?”

Lena paused to consider the best way to address such a question. She didn’t want to lie. They weren’t dating or anything … but they sure as hell weren’t just friends anymore either.

She had nearly gnawed a hole in her lip when Alex took a step closer and spoke again.

“Look, I’m not stupid. Kara doesn’t hang around a _friend’s_ house with no pants on and, well, she was wearing lingerie. Kara’s never even owned anything other than sports bras and boy shorts before.”

Lena nodded slowly before asking: “So are you here to warn me away from her?”

“No.” Alex said with a laugh. “You’ve proven your loyalty to Kara enough for me to trust you.”

Lena bobbed her head slowly, careful to avoid too much movement in case it woke Kara.

“Just being with me would put her in danger, you do realise this?”

“Kara risks her life every time she flies off in that suit. She consciously makes that decision and it’s her right to do so. And if she decides that being with you is worth the risks than you owe it to her, and yourself, to accept that.”

The hum of the sunlamp roared in her ears and Kara’s warm breath tickled the back of her neck. She closed her eyes for a moment, holding back any tears that tried to escape.

“I’ll think about it.” She answered. And it was honest, at least, even if it was not the response Alex had probably hoped for.

The agent dipped her head in a brief acknowledgment but still lingered in the doorway.

 “Look, I also wanted to say that, well, a while ago you told me that Kara was your only friend,” she said, shuffling awkwardly, “but if you ever needed other friends, friends that you weren’t, you know, _dating_ , just know that you now have Maggie and I.”

In that moment Lena saw the Alex that Kara always gushed about. The loving, strong woman who had shaped her younger sister in ways she was probably not even aware of.  

“Thank you.” Lena said sincerely, not knowing what other words could express how much Alex’s offer of friendship meant to her.

 

* * *

 

They landed in the living room of Kara’s apartment and Lena was slowly lowered down until her toes came into contact with the floor.

“You can stay here as long as you need.” Kara promised, her eyes never leaving Lena’s. The blonde had immediately understood when Lena confided in her that she did not wish to return to her place so soon after the attack. Lena smiled and bounced up onto the balls of her feet to place a chaste kiss on Kara’s cheek.

“You’re too good to me, Kara.” She said, her thumb rubbing gently over the spot her lips had just been.

“Because I care for you.” the blonde’s voice was soft but sincere and Lena’s heart did the little flip it always did when Kara spoke to her in such a way. “In fact, I wanted to ask if you’d maybe like to…go out with me…sometime?”

Kara released a long gust of air from her lungs and Lena could tell the question had been weighing on the woman for some time. Lena had known their bubble would break eventually but she just hadn’t realised it would be so soon. And as much as it pained her, as much as her heart pleaded with her to say yes, she shook her head slowly and dropped her eyes down to focus on a spot of lint on Kara’s suit. 

“Kara, we can’t.” She said, gulping back against the lump in her throat.

She saw the way Kara stiffened, felt a sudden coldness fill the apartment. God, she was more of a monster than any other Luthor to have stepped foot on this earth.

“But…I thought…I mean, you said…” Kara stopped, sucking in a shaky breath. Lena lifted her gaze in time to see tears well in the girl’s eyes. “I thought you liked me?” She choked.

“I do like you! Kara, I’ve been head over heels for you since the moment you stepped into my office.” She exclaimed, her own cheeks now wet with tears. _And I’ve led you on,_ she thought, guilt wracking her brain. _I’ve flirted and seduced because I couldn’t help myself around you._

“Then go out with me.” Kara said, her voice strong like an order.

“And what, we just ignore the ridiculousness of the entire thing?” She yelled, stepping back from Kara with a frustrated roll of her eyes. “You’re a Super and I’m a Luthor. This can’t possibly work! Not only did my mother try to kill you on multiple occasions but my brother has a vendetta against your cousin. And it’s completely impractical for you to date someone who is so consistently in the spotlight if you wish to keep your secret identity hidden. Not to mention I’m completely terrible at relationships. I work all the time and forget birthdays and anniversaries. I’m stubborn and moody and emotional and I-”

“And I don’t care.” Kara said, “I don’t care whether it’s practical or logical or anything like that. Love is never any of those things.” She reached out to take Lena’s hands in her larger ones. She squeezed firmly as if her touch alone could convey all her feelings. “I would rather live the most difficult and dangerous life with you than live an easy life with anyone else.”

Lena had spent all her years not knowing what it felt like to be loved unconditionally. Her birth parents had abandoned her, her adoptive parents never loved her and Lex had cast her aside the second she stood between him and his villainous ways.

 But here Kara stood, beautiful and perfect Kara, offering her just that. Unconditional love.  

“I’m not going to be able to dissuade you, am I?” She finally responded, with a soft huff.

“Never.” Kara leant in to rest her forehead against Lena’s.

“Damn my irresistibleness.” She joked, her lips curving up into a small smile.

Kara’s hands snaked their way around her waist and she pulled their bodies flat against one another. Lena was fighting a losing battle. How could she ever say no to such a wonderful person?

“You’ll regret this Kara.” She promised, “You’ll regret wanting me and loving me. You’ll regret giving me everything when I have nothing to offer in return but heartbreak and destruction.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“I may not be a Luthor by blood but I still _am_ one. And you’re as super as they get, Kara Zor-EL. You’ve nearly died once because of me already.”

“And you’ve nearly died a dozen because of _them_.” Kara pointed out, raising an eyebrow in silent challenge.

“If this is what you want. If _I’m_ what you want, well, I guess you leave me no choice.” She finally conceded.

Kara’s eyes went wide.

“Is that a yes? You’ll go out with me?” She asked, a grin already tugging at the corner of her mouth.

Lena nodded, leaning forward to bump her nose against Kara’s.

“Yes.”

Kara captured her lips and Lena felt the blonde laugh into their kiss. She tingled all over, right down to her toes. And for a moment she was happy, gloriously happy in the arms of a Super.

 

* * *

 

“Miss. Luthor, would you care to comment on the recent uprising of ‘alien related’ incidents?”

Lena ignored the question and pushed through the crowed, dragging Kara behind her.

She had managed to almost altogether avoid the paparazzi during the past week (a week of _forced_ vacation that she’d been resolutely against until Kara had kissed her into conceding). She’d come and gone from the apartment with ease, dressed in jeans and whatever shirt of Kara’s she had thrown on that day. She’d finally got a glimpse of what life was like for _normal_ people. Lunches with loved ones and game nights with friends…And though she’d made an effort to go out daily she was always sure to be home when Kara returned from work, waiting by the door with an afternoon snack and hello kiss. It was pure domestic bliss!

But now it was back to reality. Back to L-Corp and back to nosy paparazzi’s. 

“Anything to say about the pictures released of you in lip-lock with a mysterious blonde?”

She felt Kara squeeze her hand and glanced back to share a secretive smile with the blonde. She’d been in ‘lip-lock’ with Kara more times than she could count over the past week. Slow languid kisses and desperate make-out sessions. She felt like a teenager again, controlled entirely by her overactive libido.

“What about this beauty on your arm? That _is_ Cat-Co Reporter Kara Danvers, is it not?”

 She watched as Kara waved shyly at the man who had mentioned her by name, intrigued to see how the quiet and mild-mannered reporter would handle confrontations with the media.

A microphone was shoved into Kara’s direction and her free hand shot up to tug nervously on her glasses. But she smiled in the genuine way she always did waited willingly for any questions.

“Are you Miss. Luthor’s new girlfriend? The blonde she was caught with in the alley?”

Kara stuttered for a few moments, her cheeks tinging pink as she attempted to form a response. Lena rolled her eyes but couldn’t wipe the grin from her face. Kara Danvers was adorable with a capital A and the girl had _no idea_ what she had gotten herself into when she’d asked Lena Luthor out.  

Lena yanked Kara’s arm with all the force she could muster until the mumbling blonde was flat against her. She threw a quick glance in the direction of the crowd before pressing her lips firmly against Kara’s in a kiss.

“Does that answer your questions?” She reached over to wipe the lipstick from her dumbfounded girlfriend’s face. “Come on babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there it is. Thank you for reading :D 
> 
> Reviews are life x

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are life! Let me know what you guys thought? Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
